1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles which operate in environments prone to include airborne debris such as dust and grass clippings, and more specifically, to a screening apparatus which may be clipped onto the vehicle to prevent the entry of such debris into the vehicle radiator and area surrounding the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as lawn and garden tractors often operate in rather harsh conditions in which debris such as grass clippings and other foreign matter tends to gain entry into the engine area. Introduction of such materials typically causes difficulty for internal combustion engines which rely on a constant air flow to maintain proper cooling of heated liquids flowing through the engine. If cooling of these liquids does not occur, overheating of the engine may result causing the vehicle to experience a decrease in efficiency and extended periods of lost operation.
Maintenance of a relatively constant operating temperature for the engine is accomplished by cooling the liquid used to cool the engine. This is accomplished through passing the liquid through a radiator which is in turn cooled by air passed through it. Typically, a fan draws air in through a grille or other opening on an outside of the engine body and towards the radiator through which the engine liquids circulate. As the heated liquids are drawn through the radiator, they are cooled by the flow of air flowing over openings provided in the radiator construction.
Often, restricting the passage of material through the radiator as air is drawn through it is a screened covering placed in front of the radiator. Previous coverings have taken the form of an apparatus with apertures which is bolted onto either the radiator itself or an associated support structure. Other constructions have included horizontally placed slats through which air is directed towards the radiator.
Screens of the above mentioned kind are sometimes heavy and often necessitate attachment with separate components of the type involving nuts, bolts, and/or rivets. Accordingly, attachment of this type requires the use of tools causing the user to expend time and effort, and in commercial applications unnecessary expense, in the placement, removal and/or installation of the screen. Additional disadvantages include the passage of debris surrounding through the area at which the screen is attached to the radiator or its support structure. Because of this, as debris is introduced into the radiator it may become clogged, with cooling of the heated engine liquids being reduced. Consequently, the engine may experience overheating, causing the operator unwanted delay when attempting to accomplish intended grounds care.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a lightweight screening enclosure that is easy to install and/or remove from a vehicle. Further, it would be beneficial to provide such an enclosure that is durable, of lightweight construction, and which may be attached and/or removed without the use of tools. Additionally, it would be beneficial to provide such an enclosure that serves to provide a good interface between the vehicle to which it is attached and the peripheral surface of that enclosure so as to increase the effectiveness of the seal with the vehicle. Enabling such a tight seal will allow for the efficient flow of air through the screen and into the radiator, thereby allowing proper cooling of liquid passing therethrough.
Accordingly, to address the above desires, there is provided a durable, lightweight, and easily removable enclosure. The enclosure acts as a filtration apparatus to effectively remove debris from air flowing towards the radiator. Permitting a durable, while lightweight construction, the enclosure includes a frame assembly which houses screening therebetween. The housing includes frame members constructed of plastic which are adhesively bonded together to prevent entry of debris therein.
Allowing for its easy removal and attachment, the enclosure includes clips on an interior thereof that allow for its removal and attachment to the vehicle without the use of tools, thereby decreasing the time and effort required for that adjustment. This clip-on structure is permanently affixed to the enclosure and permits easy release from and attachment to the vehicle through the use of several spring assisted clips. The clips allow for secure fastening and detachment relative to the vehicle, resulting in the increased confidence of the operator as to that adjustment. Further, given the ability to easily remove the enclosure, periodic cleaning and any necessary maintenance of the radiator and surrounding area may be accomplished quickly.
In addition to the clip structure, a rubber sealing strip is provided on an outer peripheral surface of the enclosure. The strip allows a tight seal between the members of the frame assembly as well as between the entire enclosure and the vehicle to which it is attached. Further, the strip permits the enclosure to be compressably sealed with the vehicle, thereby greatly decreasing the amount of debris which is able to enter the engine area. Thus, the screening enclosure accomplishes maximum filtration of air flowing into the engine block and surrounding area as a result of its sealing capability.
Restriction of debris likely to pass into the engine area is further assisted by the placement of the clips used in attaching the enclosure to the vehicle. The clips are located on an interior of the enclosure. Because of this location, cracks or crevices in which debris might otherwise become lodged and built up are eliminated. Consequently, the clear passage of air through the enclosure and into the engine area is enhanced.
Accordingly, there is provided a screening apparatus which accomplishes maximum filtration of air flowing into a vehicle engine and which may also be attached or removed from a vehicle securely and with ease.